


薤上露

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 曹睿中心。
Kudos: 2





	薤上露

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2020年6月12日。  
> 当时lofter第二次因为肖战粉丝举报，面临下架，人心惶惶。担忧平台丧失，就草草把这个发布了出来。

睿睿是神女和凡人的王诞生的子嗣，天生具有优美动人的容貌，就像他为神的母亲。

凡人的王名义上拥有四海，是皇天的儿子，其实只是肉体凡胎。诞育他的女人曾为低贱的娼妓，在普罗塔克眼里就是脱衣舞台上的迪奥多拉。上天降休，给他曹二之名，却没有被他为查士丁尼的父亲采用。

曹二在还是曹二的一个夜晚，他曾在水畔遇见过一个美貌的女人。水中出现的女人蹑丝履，缓缓升上水面，荷叶一样纤尘无染。也许是曹二年纪还太小，或者是仙人的招数，曹二动也动不得。女人缓缓走近，背对着月光，神色不分明。她弯下身来，凝视着曹二的眼睛，曹二怔怔地看着她，看着她手捧起自己的脸。那双手在曹二记忆的深处湿哒哒，冰冰冷。然后她笑了：“真可爱，曹丕。你太可爱了，我舍不得杀掉你。你回去罢，别把这些告诉别人，否则你到时候要偿命且有恶报。”之后曹二只记得自己一路奔跑，一直跑过铜驼大街，踉踉跄跄摸到家门，在妈妈身边躺下来。那夜星星多得叫人害怕，就像成群的眼睛一样盯着他。

这些事情曹二从来没有对任何人诉说过。但是在邺城和落尘到人间的神女缠绵的第一夜，他不再是原来那个小男孩，而是把他身体里的小男孩给神女看。

这些悠远的故事浓稠浑浊，带着三岁就被逃亡的父亲抛落在天下之中、就此和乱世狼烟紧紧纠缠在一起的孤独的苦涩。十岁他紧紧抱着自己大马的脖子，身后燃烧的是还没有诞生的希腊火——在那一瞬间他再也不是曹二……神女的双眸在夜色里微微有亮光闪烁，仿佛薤上清露，无声低语着一些曹二尚无法听懂的话语。于是滚烫的小男孩就跑进了神明的眼中，嘴间，到凡人无法触及的乌有之乡。

曹二的思绪在短暂的真空中接续到那一夜——他匍匐在神女身上，埋进神明柔软温暖的小腹，说：“你让我想起了我年纪很小的时候碰到的一个女人。”妻子没有说话，曹二擦着她的肌肤缓缓前进，像是俯视他以后会得到的人间的国土。

“她是从水里升起来的，像月亮一样……”曹二顿了顿，凝视着洛阳东阙与西阙中间的道路，

“不，像神明一样。”

妻子突然从曹二身下抽身出来，她背着月光，皎白的肌肤的边缘被月亮镶嵌，通透得仿佛将要消失。

她第一次完全抬起她的脸庞，直勾勾地盯着曹二：

“你说出来了。”

但没有，这是曹二的幻想罢了。实际上什么都没有发生。

妻子怔怔地望着曹二，不知道他在说什么的样子。曹二为自己刚才一刻有过的紧张笑出了声。天地间可曾有这种事情？亦或是坠落到人间，托身人形的神灵会暂时忘记所有过往。再或者，她只是普通的一个女人，仿佛洛阳郊外林间溪水流。

然而妻子确乎是神女。没有人知道这一点，包括她自己。

她是前后几百年人间降下的唯一的神，用人类的躯壳包裹住自己，未尝以真面目示他人。以至于，时间长久得以至于神女都忘记了自己本来该是如何的模样。

二十六年很长吗？

对当时的人类而言是很长的。

当神女熬到邺城被火光覆盖的时候，她一度真以为她要死去了，恍惚间想到的是自己年少时偷偷看阿兄们的书的情形。她一度真想成为女博士，撰写历史，和班马一样成为银河里的星星，为后人仰起头来指点，又触不到。学问是能让人类个体留名不朽的东西。尽管在这个时代是无法兑现的梦。

然而，此刻二十六个春秋，短暂的就像是她孩童时代的一声叹息，一下子就要薤露一样散落在空气里面。

之后就是成为了曹二妻子的事情，这之后，又是成为睿睿的妈妈的事情。

这同神女预料的不同。作为诗人的曹二的爱炽热而沉重，当他有意倾慕，就像火焰一样包裹住神女的全身，让她无法喘息过来，书册在其中尽被焚为碎片，化作恋慕的灰烬，消弭在浸透了权力的空气间。然而，同样是作为诗人，当曹二厌倦时，抽身又仿佛之前的一切不曾发生，梅雨不曾降临，火焰不曾在宇宙中生长，一切都是原始的死寂的冰冷。只有神女一人在邺城空空荡荡的宫室里，已经失去了所有去处。

神女终于卸下了所有曹二的眷顾，只剩下最后一层薄纱——作为睿睿的妈妈。

妈妈要离开的时候，最后来和睿睿道别。

“我要去一个地方。”妈妈说。

睿睿擦去了些眼泪，忍不住一抽一抽地，还是挣扎着问：“你要去哪里？”

妈妈说：“去一个，没有痛苦的地方。”

睿睿拉住妈妈的衣带：“妈妈，你不要走，你不要只留下我一个人。”

妈妈回过来，弯下腰，抚摸曹睿的头——睿睿看不清妈妈的脸——“睿睿，你是大人了，答应妈妈，照顾好自己，好不好？”

睿睿极力克制着，狠命地吞口水，可是嗓子里那么酸，眼睛就不争气地噼里啪啦涌出泪水来，他追着被宫女们扶走去的妈妈，一面被嗝啊，抽泣啊，时不时打断地喊，妈妈，不好，我不会，妈妈你不要走……乳母和几个力气大的小黄门啊内侍啊，最后只好抱住他，把他抱去自己的宫里，睿睿在他们拖啊扯啊的时候，还是一个劲地哭。之后他就记不清了，大概是昏了过去。

后来睿睿当大人啦。但是睿睿还是好想念妈妈。

他穿妈妈一样的衣服，带上妈妈的步摇啊钏啊珠宝啊。睿睿口吃，睿睿在爷爷走了之后就没有人爱，所以睿睿也避席说话。他常常悄悄躲在便面后面，混到人群里，谁都认不出这是哪里的宫人。他给妈妈的弟弟盖了一座又一座宫殿，给妈妈一次又一次祭祀，一次又一次在遇见妈妈的梦中惊醒。妈妈梦里也不说话，只是模糊，看不清。只有他一直追着梦里妈妈的影子跑，但是永远也追不上。

他寻求妈妈的怀抱，像小朋友一样求爱，喵喵喵喵，要别人搂着他，隔着衣服拍他的背，摸他的脑袋，轻轻说，乖孩子，乖孩子……可是，无论是毛小姐软软糯糯的手，还是堂兄的粗大的手掌，或者郭小姐带着些胆怯的手心，都没有妈妈的温度。

睿睿好孤独，孤独到了无法忍受的程度。

洛阳的夜晚很长，夏天很闷，闷得胸口的心能化成一滩水。睿睿学着爸爸，披了单衣去散步，一边走一边哭，眼泪稀哩娑罗从他面颊经过，变成了初秋的露霜，然后沾到他随随便便系起来的裳上。

他是这个世界上最后的半神，头发垂下来又亮又乌，像锦缎一样。他白天端坐在上一任人间之王留下的牀榻上，行驶着地上之城统治者的权力，划定他眼下的疆土仿佛是拾取沙盘。然而夜晚，他就是天下之中城市一重又一重宫墙里一个小猫。他漂亮的脸在曹肇怀里蹭来蹭去，沾上堂兄的温度和气味，然后求堂兄，不够，还要，再爱我。

曹肇无奈，这是把自己作什么了，也就搂睿睿在怀里。两人时常一起射猎，曹肇的拇指因常年引弓弦粗糙，但睿睿的手滑得并非人间所有。因为是半神的缘故。

即使睿睿不是专情的情人，也同爸爸一样投入于每一次逢场作戏。他说话会磕绊，所幸也不常生气，而爱笑。笑起来，即使是昙花都会在晨曦多停留一会儿，即使是海棠也不若这颜色。然而半神，身上一半是人的血统，也迟早会死亡。

睿睿知道这一点。在他可怜的女儿夭折的时候就知道了。睿睿抱着女儿小小的尸体，只是怔怔地，竟落不下一滴泪。女儿的尸体被宫人偷偷地换成了布偶，以避免睿睿整天抱着那团失去生命的肉。肉总会腐烂。

之后，睿睿试过不吃食，也试过不睡觉，然后一夜一夜在宫室间游荡。而一夜，他终于用便面遮蔽着自己逃离司马门，皇宫就这么远远被睿睿甩在身后，然后是洛阳高大的城墙。悄然出城的时候，睿睿散下了头发，就像过去向妈妈撒娇要为自己梳头前自己做的一样。长长的头发散落在地上，和泥土啊夏夜潮湿的草丛啊纠缠在一起。然后睿睿撒开腿奔跑起来，一直跑到了洛河边上。

洛阳夏夜很闷，河无声地涌动。什么都没发生。这个时候，睿睿看到了，鱼啊龙啊渐渐从河里闪过影子，亮金金的，渐渐从河里浮出来，引导的是乘着蛟龙拉着的车的女人们，然后是龙船，一群侍女模样的人围绕着一个女人——睿睿记得自己见过她，然而却想不起来——旁边簇拥着骑着鱼虾龙马的鼓吹，但睿睿听不见声音。一队就这样升到空中去，在星星啊银河啊下面，向北邙的方向缓缓飞过去。女人高高地看了睿睿一眼，睿睿说不出她的表情，只是抬头怔怔地看。那队伍就这样渐渐消失在了北邙山依稀的山影间。

有余音，余音在空气中落下来，就像落雪一样：

薤上露，

何易晞。

露晞明朝更复落，

人死一去何时归。

睿睿实际的死亡在很久之后。

等来了司马——司马是上一任人间的王恩宠过的，之后也被睿睿青睐——于是睿睿安然说：“我要死了。”

“我就在等你呢。”睿睿看着司马懿。

司马懿看着睿睿的手攀上自己的手臂。

然后半神的嘴唇附上他的嘴唇。

睿睿离开以后，这个世界上再没有出现过半神。

（end）


End file.
